Obsessed with you!
by lovealloyed
Summary: Elizabeth suffers an accident, and then loses her memory. This time, will it be Ciel trying to win her love? Will Elizabeth's personality radically change? Will she accept her Midford name and Ciel? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: obsessed with you!

**This is my third story and I must say I'm really surprised that so many people noticed my work. So, yeah, even if you don't like my idea/writing, constructive criticism would be duly recognized :D**

Ciel was sitting on a comfortable chair which faced a study desk. A lamp was illuminating his text-books, as he wearily studied for his exam.

'Math's exam', was scribbled in the top-right corner of the page, and crude drawings filled almost 99% of the sheet.

"Young Master", Sebastian entered the room.

"You should knock, you know", Ciel suggested. Making his best diligent face, he scribbled a few more drawings into his sheet, making it look like he was working meritoriously for his assessment.

Sebastian said, calm as the judge of truth, "Should I help you? Or should I check your work?"

Ciel wondered what to say.

"Rather than that, I'd like to know, as a demon, when did you study all this?"

"Hmmm...all I can say is, I'm one hell of a butler."

"You sure are egoistical." Ciel smirked, even the cold winds blew his loose nightgown and hair.

"I wonder how Lizzy is..."

"I mean, she is much better at studies, but she doesn't believe in herself. She studies as much as I do."

"You don't understand, young Master. You are missing your fiancée, but you just can't admit it."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"You're a tsundere, ne?"

"Go pick up the phone. That's an order", commanded Ciel, hiding his flustered tsundere face almost fully with his sleeves.

Coincidentally, Elizabeth's name flashed on the screen, and Sebastian teased Ciel further in his mind.

"Ohh...is that so? How unfortunate", Sebastian concurred.

"Sebastian, give the phone to me!" Ciel exclaimed, feeling anxious.

"How is she?"

"Shoo, young master. I want to listen", Sebastian lightly pushed Ciel away.

"What is she saying? Give it to me!" Ciel tried to jump up to Sebastian's height, but failed.

"I need to talk to her", Ciel desperately pleaded. First off, he was feeling inquisitive about what Lizzy had to say, 2 am in the night. Second, he wanted to know if she'd help him for the mathematics exam.

"So...she'll be alright? I understand. No, we'll support her. Yes. Money isn't the problem. What do you think about the Phantomhive estate? Of course we have the money. Now?"

Sebastian shifted and fidgeted on the phone. For fifteen minutes he remained hushed.

"Yes, I will inform master as soon as possible. We will come there, yes...Take care, bye."

Sebastian looked crestfallen and poignant.

"Young Master", Sebastian closed the door and walked in," I have to tell you something...significant."

Exactly ten minutes later, Ciel pushed aside hordes of people, jumped over minor obstacles, as Sebastian hurried and recurrently shouted, trying to keep up with his upset Master's pace.

Finally, Ciel skidded into a white room, which smelt of chemicals and of, well,

cleanliness.

Paula, Lizzy's lady-in-waiting, dabbed a handkerchief at her tear-stained eyes.

"Sebastian, thank you for making it on time."

Ciel was fuming . Gritting his teeth, he saw Sebastian and Paula continue their small talk.

He iterated," Don't ignore me, you know! If it's about Lizzy, I'm the first one to know!"

Sebastian stared at his master, amused. "Just now, you denied that you missed her."

"Sebastian, aren't you a tad bit calm? Ciel, aren't you over-reacting! She's still _fine."_

"She's not fine!" Ciel's face crumpled, and thought," Tears will not stop flowing for someone who is crying for himself!"

"I want to meet her..."

"Doctor!" Ciel ran up to the old, experienced , wise man.

"Yes...so you are here for patient no.34556?"

"Err...is she a mere number?" Sebastian asked, and whispered to the doctor," Young Master won't like you calling her that.

"Umm...ok, so you are here for Miss Beth?"

"She is Miss Elizabeth", Paula's wavering voice rang out.

"And", said Ciel with a certain conviction," she is very precious in my regard, ergo must be saved."

"Or else...", Ciel shot the old doctor a glare.

"We have been able to save her...though, there will be some complications. Ah, yes, we need to start those treatments, therapy...blah, blah...You want to meet her before we start all that?"

"Of course", Ciel agreed.

This whole episode was proving to be nightmarish to Ciel. He felt like he was being sucked in, to a whirlpool, and was inevitably drowning. He couldn't believe this was his fate, and his sinking, shattering heart kept trying to remind him to hang on to the last sunbeam of hope. Even so, a part of Ciel knew it was never going to be the same.

How had he taken the cheerful, optimistic, lovely, Lizzy for granted? What would he do for the assessment? No, how did the assessment matter at all?

Against this heartbreak, against this tragedy, could he measure a thing as trifling as reality? He could almost picture the whole scene, Elizabeth running across the road, tripping over a pebble, her face filled with trepidation as the car zoomed closer, and then blood...a rain of blood.

_And her scream_.

Ciel could just hear her shrill, panic-filled shriek.

And the shriek rang in his head like a scratched, stuck cassette.

Ciel held his arms to his ears, trying to blot out the overwhelming feeling of loss; senseless and void.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

But Sebastian's voice, which came just near Ciel, was faint compared to the screech in his head. Only after seeing a glimpse of his beloved fiancée, did he calm down.

Ciel looked enraptured. A powerful, remarkable, smile flitted on his face for the first time since he had made that contract with Sebastian.

"I knew it", he thought, "I knew that there was no more space in my life for more angst and catastrophes."

He saw that familiar golden wavy hair. Her face was nakedly masked with fear, and her expression was of a scared doe which was about to be hunted.

Ciel took a step forward, gulping, ready to embrace his fiancée, however she was.


	2. Chapter 2: A troublesome journey

**Hello, everyone! thanks for your reviews 3**

Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée, was laying propped up and supported by pillows on a stark, white hospital bed. This was not at all fitting for her. According to Ciel, a girl who was full of life and vigor, such as Lizzy, should be associated with bright colors and charms for eons to come.

He walked straight ahead, taking long, confident strides, looking in Lizzy's eyes to see any trace of her former persona. He could see none whatsoever, but still languidly walked up to her, taking his own sweet time. She, too, looked at Ciel in an indifferent, scared manner. For this he could not blame her. He had just realized his love for her, but she, now, was feeling like an abandoned soul. She was like a petal that had lost its purpose, swaying to the beat of the wind, withering. It was not a question of him accepting her. It was a question whether she would embrace her own self. And as he probed the room, or Lizzy's body language for symptoms which may give away anything about her condition, he sought and fought nothing. The loudest noise in that room was the beating of his own heart, resounding and recurrent.

"Umm...hello", Ciel greeted, fidgety and nervous.

She gave him no rejoinder, but looked at him with those emerald, frightened eyes.

He caught her hands in his. "I will always accept you the way you are", he vowed," because Lizzy, you are the only one, befitting to be my fiancée."

"Shit!" Ciel thought," that sounded so much like a drudge! Like a boring manual!"

"Don't call me Lizzy", she scolded sternly.

"What's my name, doctor?"

"Patient no,.", the doctor was about to blurt, but shut up when he saw Sebastian's demeanor. Sebastian was holding a knife behind his back, but was nonchalant as ever.

"Why are you looking at me, doctor? Am I that attractive?"

"No, actually-"

"What! You're saying I'm not hot?"

"Yes, you are."

"What are you waiting for? Tell the lady her name!"

"I don't remember", the doctor mumbled.

"I said, TELL the lady her name!"

In order to lighten the atmosphere, Paula stepped forward, raised her arms in a dance-step, and then paused.

"Laa-a-dy Elizaabeth!" was her rendition, in a sing-song manner.

Paradoxical silence ensued.

Elizabeth, said, ignoring her attendant, "Call me Elizabeth. And don't touch me."

The same hands which Ciel had held a moment ago were now caressing the folds of the blanket. Even though most of her was covered with the sheets, they all could see plasters and bandages marring her beauty, and blood speckled carelessly on her hair. Still, she managed to look lively and vivacious.

"You don't remember me?" Ciel became recluse once more.

"No", she said, her tone equally distant.

"You liked me", Ciel stated, inwardly mortified that he had actually cited that.

"I'm not me", she looked offended.

"And I have no idea why I am being visited by a set of weirdoes. Where you tell me, hello Elizabeth, earlier you used to chew your pencil like this when you were bored, and you had given me a nick-name xyz, and I expect you to be like how you were before. Even if I don't want to, I will end up allowing you to impose whatever you think on me. You butler, remind me of a demon. Paula, you remind me of a flower. A weird one. And Ciel- you are, shorter than me? How can I believe what you say?"

Ciel winced. He hated it when their heights were compared. The former Lizzy took care never to bring it up.

"Oh dear", Sebastian wailed calmly," It shall be a lot of trouble to cure you."

Sebastian's impassive voice, somewhere deep within Ciel's mind, was striking a chord of hope.

"Yes", Ciel looked sincerely in Lizzy's eyes," however you'll be...it doesn't matter. What matters is that you have us with you", and then he added in a low voice," Just so you know, here is my proof..."

Ciel leaned forward. For a moment, Lizzy almost imagined their noses touching and consequently their lips meeting. But he just patted her and ruffled her hair.

"Not a fan of romanticism, Master," Sebastian said, amused.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. The look in his eyes was enough to convey what he wanted. Wordlessly Sebastian held the door open and said, "Lady Elizabeth, we shall now take your leave. Till then, please remember Ciel otherwise he will pout like a girl..."

Ciel grimaced, and hoped in his hearts of hearts that he would never see a day like this again.

It was the first day the school had witnessed a feat like this. Ciel Phantomhive, the last student you would take for anything related to mathematics, wrote his assessment diligently at the least speed of 10 km/min. He had already finished a manuscript of seven pages for the exam, and was his exam paper was still-in-progress.

In his mind, he was kissing Lizzy, thanking her for lending her intelligence to him for at least a while.

**Hello, Minna! Sorry it was so short!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: beginning?

**Thanks for your reviews, everyone! So sorry for updating late! Sorry if I couldn't write properly. But so far so good! :)**

The apparition with the pristine lab coat leisurely and scrupulously closed the door, locking it well and making sure that the curtains were closed properly, blocking sound.

"Miss Midford, why did you insist on me being unconcerned towards you?"

Even as the doctor stirred the warm, appetizing, aromatic tea and handed it to the lady while slightly bowing, she remained stoic, hardly looking grateful. Impassive, she shot back, "I don't want anyone to think that they know me. I will never be that intimate with anyone unless they've stayed with me for a long time."

She took a sip of tea, looking sideways at the white door, detached and cold.

"You're not doing me a favor. This is my way, of expressing this message bold and clear."

The doctor wondered how would he respond to that statement.

"Err...are you sure?"

"Do I look I am not?" She glared at him. He could already feel fear emanating from his bodice.

"Should I call your family?"

"No."

"Why? You don't want to meet them? They are very nice, and rich and...", the doctor fished for some better adjectives, but his mind drew a blank. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell her about her family if she continued making him uncomfortable with her looks. But her emerald eyes gleamed, catching the light. And he could see her long lashes looking incredibly feminine. She was assiduous, abysmal, and beautifully rendered. Their eyes locked inadvertently, cold emerald eyes meeting warm hazel ones. Eyes, which were puzzled and staggered by her behavior.

"I want to read this", she declared, "before I meet them."

She pointed to a book with a green cover. "Diary", it read in small, bold capital letters.

"Aha, I got what you mean! You mean that if they talk to you, like about the past, then you'll not be speechless, right?"

She looked blankly at him.

"I am only reading this so that I know about myself, before they tell me about my own self."

"How is that boy...What was his name...the one with the black butler?"

"Ah...you mean 'the honored' lordship, Ciel-sama, and his ever-dutiful, virtue-abiding butler Sebastian."

She sipped her tea as they sat in silence and solitude.

Outside the leaves rustled and a breeze rushed inside, making the young girl feel abnormally cold. Draping a blanket over her petite body, she continued, albeit softly," I feel that something is amiss. I can't remember...everything is a blur...I have a feeling that something is wrong here. I have made up my mind."

The doctor tried to pat Lizzy's head. She allowed him to, though she did not look comforted, or even emotionally hollow. She looked like a tough chick. They one who would have all the attention at her feet, yet elude herself.

"I'm going to train myself", she took a deep, deep breath, oxygenating herself amply.

"I think I want to be an uncharacteristic, amazing person, who remains triumphant, solemnly victories above the throes of death. I want to win all the duels."

The doctor saw an atypical lively bounce in the girl's demeanor, and backed away, sighing, knowing that he should now leave the adamant girl alone according to her inclination.

Ciel strolled along the campus, clearing bunking classes.

"Now, the cafeteria."

The group of boys split, walking in inconspicuous groups, with one boy as the ringleader in each group.

"Now, the washroom."

One group made its way to the washroom. The others selected other places and hurried there. Though it seemed much of their time was spent on being vagrants, it was worth it, each teenager enjoying the others' company.

Ciel washed his face, looking resolute and unyielding.

"You should relax a bit."

Ciel looked back at a senior, who was now smoking, cupping his hands near the cigarette to preserve the hot embers.

And he shook his head.

"I was forced to come here, you know."

Ciel had an amused smile now. These guys could be crazy. Who knew that better than him, the queen's watchdog? But that didn't stop him from joining in their group.

"Have you heard of the youngster", Ciel began daringly, and then slightly leaned forward, saying, "in our school, known as the thief of thieves?"

The senior stiffened.

"Oh, really? You've heard of him...eh? He's o'er our lives", he stipulated, laughing nervously.

"You've heard of him all right", Ciel was tired of the fabrications, tensed and sad about his fiancée.

"No more rigmaroles", Ciel whispered, eerily.

"No more", he repeated maliciously, and signaled for the dark rain to descend and trap these vagrants into its clutches, and ruby-eyes crimson as the hell-fire dragged the boys into a life as bitter as abyss.

Sebastian's chagrined groans, after that event, recurrently annoyed his young master.

"Young Master, why did you trap those people, that way, using me?" Sebastian had asked that question for the fifth time that evening.

"Sebastian", Ciel covered his eyes with a pillow, "I am not to hear of anyone's will but mine, and most certainly not of a person as lowly and menial as my butler. Though it is because of you that I am in the game, it is my game, and you are simply my pawn. So chuck it, and take it as my order that you shall pledge not to scold your master."

"I shall", Sebastian's eyes glowed red, "I shall scold you, when I teach you. And when you make a mistake, of course. A mistake your inhuman butler could not make. Because I am, simply and unsurprisingly, one hell of a butler."

"You've steered the topic right at yourself again, you egoistical butler!" The pillow was thrown at the butler, who looked at the pillow, wondering what he should do with it.

His cue ended as the pillow was thrown on the bed, and any chances of an impending, frenzied pillow fight halted at a standstill.

Meanwhile, Lizzy lay on the bed sheets, looking bored and tired.

Picking up her diary, she scrutinized each and every feature, till she started checking her acquaintances and the people known to her.

"Who's this?" she asked herself aloud.

Lizzy had named one of the contacts 'Lizziel', and was unable to figure out the connotation behind the contact's unusual name.

Densely, she asked a nurse, "Hey, what does this mean?"

The nurse blushed coyly, and giggled, mumbling something about couples and marriages made in heaven.

"I've heard of made in china", Elizabeth thought, "Marriages, made in heaven...I wonder what she means...How could I be related to couples, at all?"

She next turned for the solution to the janitor, who said, "I ain't have time to chat to ya, my fine lady."

"Fine lady", Elizabeth was already fuming, angry that she was classified more 'jobless' than a janitor, and what's worse, called a 'fine lady' by the same flirty janitor. What would people think when they heard that?

"You're blushing crimson-red, you know", Ciel smiled warmly at his fiancée, extending his hand. He was seated on a chair in the hospital, wearing a simple white button-down shirt with pants.

"What do you think is meant by this?" Elizabeth shoved the diary right into Ciel's face, looking at him in a tsundere way.

"Lizziel...right...it means 'hope'...in the language of love."

"Don't talk all eloquent and dreamy, alright? It's not going to work with me."

"But you're already better to me. Just a few days, and you'll be snuggling up to me, in no time."

Lizzy blushed and smiled sardonically. She admired him for his confidence, hated him because he made her, like him.

"How 'hope'?" She asked, innocently. She already looked more vibrant and happy.

"Lizzy and Ciel, it speaks of you and me. You loved me earlier, no? And now, too, you are with me."

He caught her hand, smearing her senses by a sudden, impulsive kiss, not on the hand but her lips, by suddenly rising while holding her hand.

Lizzy slapped his hand away, and stormed off, and the red mark on cheek created by the impact of her smack, resounded with stinging love.

**So, how was it? Please comment, everyone! I am really eager to know what you all thought about it. It's all thanks to y'all! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A secret? Or is it?

Obsessed with you!: Chapter 4- A secret?

**Minnna, Ohayo! (hehe, it isn't even morning here) XD**

**So Anyway, this is my fourth chapter and I'm not really proud of it, **

**though I really enjoyed writing this. I hope that you like it...**

**please review! This is my own interpretation, and a few parts may not correspond with the eon associated with Kuroshitsuji, which I deeply regret. How is it, anyway? :)**

Elizabeth rang the doorbell, and then waited impatiently outside a beautifully furnished estate, bearing the name of the Phantomhive clan. Outside, the bellowing of the winds were like the chimes of a lyrical, pleasant mobile, and the chattering of young ladies only added to the colorful, rich scene, and it almost appeared reminiscent of a riot of colors.

Ciel opened the door, dressed in his usual attire. His demeanor was typical.

"Umm...", Elizabeth looked away. Then, looking at Ciel sharply,

accentuated, "Don't misunderstand me. I only came here to give you this."

Ciel took his coat from her soft, pale hands.

He looked astounded and amazed. Sebastian, who was lingering near the doorway,

inferred, amused, "Young Master didn't say anything."

Sebastian winked at Elizabeth, teasing her. She frowned.

"I didn't come here for this", she affirmed.

"For what?" said Ciel, who was busy reading a letter, and chose not

to comment on Sebastian's remarks.

"Forget it", Elizabeth told him.

"Won't you invite me in? I want to check if you really are worthy

of being my fiancée."

Ciel was startled. Gathering his wits, he thanked his stars for the early fortune. However, his happiness ebbed as his mind was flooded with worry.

"Hey, did you visit your family?"

"No", she answered, stepping without further hesitation into the palatial mansion.

She looked at each crevice, appreciative, and for once Ciel thought that she seemed very much like she had adopted her former individuality.

She looked at the vintage furniture, the chandelier, the hearth, and then, giving a tiny nod, went up the stairs to investigate the further rooms.

Ciel promptly started walking up the stairs, but was yanked behind by his muscular and strong aide.

"What the...? Owww! What are you doing, Sebastian!"

Ciel shot back, irate and annoyed.

"Shhh...Master. Let me enlighten you. Don't run behind her, Master. That is the secret to wooing women!"

Ciel looked baffled, and a tiny part of him was inquisitive and curious.

"How do you know the dynamics of a human mind? You're a demon."

Ciel looked like he was explaining something patiently, to a child.

He patted a surprised Sebastian on the head.

"I've surmised that you do not know me Master. After all, I'm-"

"One hell of a butler, I know."

"That I am, but I've lived long enough to know, Master. I've heard about this a lot."

"I can't believe I'm giving in to you. What should I do?" Ciel looked displeased, but Sebastian knew that behind this visage, Ciel was actually eager and yielding.

"It's real simple. She wants to test your worth. Bring the choicest of dishes that I MYSELF have prepared from the kitchen, and lay it on the table with poise as if you made it yourself! And, wear an apron and apply some flour on it (so that it appears as though you really did cook), sprinkle some water so that you will appear to be perspiring and then roll back your sleeves so that you- "

"Yeah right, like I could've made all those dishes only in an interval of a few minutes."

"Plan B it is!"

Ciel motioned to Sebastian to remain quiet, and then they both waited to observe if there was any reaction at all, from Elizabeth. After their doubt ceased to exist, Sebastian continued, unremitting.

In the interim, Elizabeth nimbly, adroitly and elegantly made her way through the corridors that she used to know so well. Her sharp looked really emphasized the beauty of her eyes as she moved.

"Ciel...?" She looked back for the third time to ensure that Ciel's was tracing her path. Inwardly, she was disappointed. She had never planned to invite herself to his house, but she had been blissful when she had realized that he was not a bad person, but rather nice, and successful and flourishing.

Now, walking through the walk lonely corridors she felt that same void which she had felt back at the hospital. The counselors had all tried to probe into her life, tried to analyze her feelings and mould her into someone she wasn't, as if they knew her better than she did.

Honestly, she had wanted Ciel to show her around.

"That would be better than walking alone, right... I don't really want him with me!", she convinced herself, and then stopped as she saw an old framed picture of Ciel and herself, and couldn't help feeling...wistful, homesick and evocative.

Though, of course, she didn't understand any of the feelings which were contained in that picture, worth a thousand words.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was giving Young Master some suggestions, joking with him a bit. I am not a ebullient type of demon. Demon's do not posses feelings like humans. Young Lady always tried to explain to me that feelings transcended everything else. I didn't see the point.

I am only trying to make things simpler for everyone.

If my master is unhappy, I too will remain restive and dismal.

Hence it is better to lighten the atmosphere a bit. Though I believe that Mey-Rin is the best at that sort of stuff. She falls at least a dozen times in a day, mostly happens when either I or Tanaka is standing near her. Though it is an atrocious waste of Master's property, it really helps everyone in the house, all for different reasons. I, for once, can take a little break from work, claiming that I am helping Mey-Rin. All I do is save her and then scold her and then dismiss both myself and her. Tanaka-sama, always merrily teases her. He's so sweet. He helps everyone and looks like a proper picture of a gardener. Master, too, has a soft corner for Mey-Rin due to her comical clumsiness. Her skirt, too flies a lot on windy days.

Young Lady came running down from the stairs. Maybe it was a delusion, but her eyes appeared to be moist with tears.

Master was too busy. He got ready fast and made preparations to make a casual visit to the Queen to update her on his current quest.

One interesting thing I noted was that Miss Elizabeth Midford, labeled a wintry, insecure, tsundere was looking at Ciel in a yearning way.

Young Master, guess my formula of ignoring women really works!

**Please please please review! Kyaaa! I love LizzyXCiel! So much moeeee! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: reconcile

**I'm back everyone, after a strenuous week (I was so lazy this week!)...:D**

**Ok, so this is my review, and I want to thank everyone reading my work**

**and reviewing on it! 200+ views! Yay, I'm so excited!**

Lizzy was walking in the park languidly, looking intently at plants and the multi-colored flowers. She was sketching something, and every now and then she would glance up from her sketch book and then continue sketching again.

"Sebastian...are you sure?"

Ciel winced at their lame hiding position. Just behind the sleek lamp post.

"Trust me, Master", Sebastian replied, positively self-assured.

Ironically, the blonde-haired girl had never noticed the movements of her would-be 'fiancée' and his butler.

"Oh my, does the young lady even know how to draw a circle properly?"

Ciel glared at his butler. Sebastian glared back at him.

"Pay attention, you both!"

"Paula too!" Ciel shuddered.

He asked his butler with his eyes, "Did you invite her?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You both didn't notice me? I was right here", she pointed to a tree. Since it was autumn, the tree hardly had any leaves.

Ciel look mortified and revolted. "We really are a pair of klutz, jeez...".

Sebastian looked like he wanted to make a correction to Ciel's statement, but chose not to comment.

Lizzy shifted her weight from one foot to another. She was now near the blazing Delonix regia, which boasted of its flamboyant arrangement of orange-red, flaming flowers. The broken petals floated in the wind like embers. The ambience was garnished with wisps of love.

And she was just behind her love. Ciel took a deep breath. She was so near him and yet so far away. He could smell her usual fragrance and was vaguely aware of how intoxicating it was, for him. And it was then that he saw her sketch.

She had drawn herself standing triumphantly in the park, as Ciel made his way towards her.

She had this uncanny smile, and even though she had her back to him, she knew he was coming, and that it why she had an austere smile in the image. Ciel smiled as he felt a rush of

arterial love brim to the surface.

And he blushed like he had never before.

"Young Love!" Sebastian made a dramatic expression.

"Shut up", Ciel reverberated, though now he had a hand on his mouth, and was beet red.

"I think I should take the initiative", Sebastian sighed, comically feigning despondence.

Sebastian caught Lizzy's sleeve, and pulled lightly. He had underestimated his force, which caused the young maiden to promptly turn around, slightly caught off-balance.

"You!" She stared at him fiercely. The black butler simply shrugged and smiled, but did not let go of her sleeve.

"Leave her, Sebastian. It's an order", Ciel domineered, looking even more intimidating and cold than his fiancée. Lizzy looked reconcile.

"My lady, we have to go now", Paula cheerily added.

"Why did you come?" Elizabeth complained and folded her arms across her chest. She now looked annoyed _and _cold. Off late, it had been an enormous task for Paula to bond with her former mistress, who had been open, friendly and bright. Now, she was recluse, but somehow had not lost her charisma and appealing, vivacious personality.

"Actually, today a meeting has been arranged. I am afraid that the young lady will have to return home to meet her parents within an hour. I am so sorry that I informed you this now, but I was bereft of time."

Lizzy had no reaction whatsoever. She just stared at Paula, wondering what to say.

Sebastian looked unusually shocked. Ciel was already rehearsing dialogues which would come in handy. "It will be a disaster, Master. We will have to train her well."

Ciel closed his fist, becoming high-spirited.

"You are right. We will have to groom her properly."

"Can you stop talking about me as if I aren't here?" Elizabeth looked annoyed. She had one eye closed as she ran her fingers through her hair which appeared honey-colored in the sunlight.

"Yet...somehow..."

Lizzy couldn't believe it. She was back again at Ciel's house. And to think that she had contemplated that she wouldn't see his face again after that hospital incident.

"Fine! Get done with it!" Elizabeth sat on the bed, upright, with a frown.

Ciel was sitting on a recliner, while Sebastian was simply standing near Lizzy.

"okayyy...what would I do as soon as I saw...err...my family members?"

"You would hug your brother and say something like 'I'm back, Onee-chan!' and be all kyaaa and stuff. Typical girly stuff", Ciel clued-up.

"Would you refrain from commenting on me?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"You can hug Master for practice..."

"No thanks", she declined, her eyes displeased.

"And what would I tell my mother?"

"Sorrrrry", Ciel squealed in a high-pitched rendition.

"Sorry...", she tried to copy Ciel. She failed miserably.

"Hey, wait! Why should I say sorry, anyway!"

"Because you would hug both your brother and Master in public!" Sebastian inferred.

"I am so out of here".

Within ten seconds, Lizzy was outside on the street, smiling uncontrollably, humming a tune which she had heard Ciel hum once.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review! Otherwise this cat below will be unhappy ;(**

****

/.. \ ||  
\Y_, '-./

| \_/ ;

((_/(_(_/


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**I don't know what I'm writing anymore! So, this is going to be random from here on. To Yuna Gasai-san: Eh? Wow, thanks so much! I'll work harder next time.**

Elizabeth sighed. Much as she wanted to deny it, her days nowadays were as much a mayhem as the jumbled faces of a Rubik's cube, and her steady recovery only further alleviated this pandemonium. For once, she had been reading her diary for recurrently, and had noticed countless embarrassing incidents due to which she hadn't been able to face Ciel properly. She was becoming exceedingly self-conscious and discomfited. She looked out of the window and saw the falling, flaming autumn leaves. Young, elegant ladies sashayed fluidly and happily down the street. In a fortnight, the doctor had predicted that she would be almost wholly cured, and would remember her former self and would be normal. But this was not a novel where someone gets inflicted of an incurable disease and then viola! gets normal again (like Heidi or What Katy did) . She did not regain her reminiscences.

"We're coming in!" Ciel said in a sing-song manner, with a smile. Sebastian was wearing his usual clothes in spite of it being windy and cold outside. Ciel wore an additional coat.

"Who allowed you to come in?" Lizzy asked, annoyed. She had a tick mark and her fists were clenched.

"It's only fair. You've visited my estate twice", Ciel iterated. She blushed and looked away.

"Ohoho~", Sebastian laughed and continued," My lady is blushing."

"I just came back from a walk, you know", she added rather haughtily. She took a cup of earl gray tea and didn't bother to offer it to Ciel or Sebastian.

"What would you like?" Paula asked Ciel and his butler.

Ciel looked intently at his fiancée. "Umm...I'll have what Lizzy takes."

"I'll take what Master takes", Sebastian concurred.

"Well, then. Excuse me for a while", saying so, Paula left the three alone.

"So...", Elizabeth began.

"So, when is our marriage?" Ciel joked. Sebastian assumed a knowing air.

"Sumi Masen (excuse me)", Elizabeth exulted, folding her arms and running up the stairs.

'You called me?" she solicited impatiently to her mother.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother in such a tone", her mother advised.

"Why did you call me? What is it?" she asked, enthused in a pretentious tone. Her mother feigned ignorance and notified, "What do you think about Ciel?"

"Hmmm...", Elizabeth thought. It was a tricky question and could backfire on her. But by probability, if she said she was unsure, it would be relatively safe.

"Come, sit here", Mrs. Midford cooed. Elizabeth reticently sat down next to her mother.

"Don't be so cold", her mother exhorted, almost whispering.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she petted her, stroking her head lovingly.

"I want to find you someone- who can both live up to our family prestige and who can take care of you, for the rest of your life like we cannot".

"You think Ciel might", she guessed.

"So you've thought of this?" her mother alleviated, amused.

"Welllll...no, I don't want to marry him."

"You sure?" she posed, incredulous.

"Course", Lizzy assured, confident and beaming.

Lizzy ran down the stairs and then momentarily paused. There was no Ciel or Sebastian. She felt her chest constrict and a weird aching in her heart.

She stopped before the calendar, shocked.

"Valentines' day", it read, with a huge red, circle brimming with love and courtship.

Note: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, ne? Please review, it'll make me happy! :)

I love y'all!


End file.
